Lily Potter
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Lily goes to beauxbaton and meets a boy. No just any boy. They boy of her dreams but he is her older brothers, wifes, daughters, son. They fall hopelessly in love and have to be together. But lily has only just turned 13... George xxxx
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, mum, mum my letter, my letter!" Lily screamed as she pelted into the living room it was spacious with armchairs and a big TV which Harry was lazily watching the news on. Ginny turned a looked at Lily; she was tall and had black hair like her farther but had hazel eyes that shone with excitement. Her letter accepting her to school had come. "Give it here Lily," her mother replied calmly. Ginny looked shocked as she started to read, "Lily dear could I have a moment with your father, "Lily now bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet slunk out obediently. Odd word crept under the door where lily hid. "Gabriel...France...Really...talent...suppose...al l that way..."Lily sat confused until her father's voice rang though the house "James could you come here please," it didn't sound angry or sad it just sounded normal. James was 14 and lily's favourite brother, he just ignored her as he flew into the lounge slamming the door behind him. She listened but this time couldn't hear anything. Albus poked his head around the door bemusement on his face. "Lil what's happened James had just flew down from his room nearly flattening me." Lily was about to call up when her mother came out, "Albus, Albus come here we need you...No sorry Lil not yet." Lily had half risen off the floor when she slumped back down."Not fair mum, I want to know MY letter," Before Ginny could answer Albus arrived and James pulled them both inside. Lily wished she could know but only about 10 minutes later Albus poked his head round the door and told lily to come in. As she did she felt a sense of forbidding? She sat in one of the chairs and said "So" Ginny and Harry exchanged looks full of meaning, Ginny took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Lily...you have been excepted to Beuxbaton, you magical talent is too much for Professor Kingsley to cope with, look take this wand." She held out her wand, lily reluctantly took it, "Give it a wave and say Expecto Patronem," Lily did as she was told and a creature bubbled out like a massive bubble machine. A unicorn bloomed there restricted by the room she cantered about, James jumped back in shock and Albus gaped at it. Ginny pulled her wand off Lily and pocketed it, "I prove my point, and not many fully grown wizards can do that Lily your farther was taught by a very brave good wizard. Teddy's farther who died fighting the person who gave your farther that scar." A moment of silence as everyone thought about it. Albus then said "Well might as well tell her mum, because she has been waiting for over an hour." James nodded. "Okay, Okay boys...You are to live with Gabriel, she is a family friend and lives over in France. You should be okay as I know Gabriel will look after you. We will come and visit at Christmas and you will come here for 4 weeks in the middle of summer, you will be leaving for France in 6 days James will take you and stay for 3 days before coming back for school."Lily sat shocked as she took it in all this and she was only 11, "we will get your wand over here but books and robes will have to come from Chapastan alley but we should be okay. They use galleons and sickles to so..."She took a deep breath and said we will go to diagon alley now your father can disapperate there tell the bar man to get ready and we can arrive go now Harry, " With a pop Harry disappeared and Ginny said "Lily, all you have to do is step into the fire and say nice and clearly Diagon Alley. Its easy enough James can go first then you go lily then Albus then me. Okay go...Now." She threw some sparkling green powder into the flames. Green flames roared up James stepped in and called "Diagon Alley," Then he was gone, "Right you now lily be careful and go." Lily to stepped into them and was about to call diagon alley but swallowed a lot of ash, "Disagoadellt," she spat though the soot. Then a whooshing noise and lily was spinning so fast it was like being in a washing machine as she slowed down as if instinctively she threw out her hands and fell out of the fire place onto a horrible pair of sooty black shoes that smelt of polish. She looked up into eyes full of viscous glee at being given a small defenceless teenager who. By the look of her would do anything for life? She scrambled up and ran as fast as she could towards the door which she flung open and belted into a street full of beggars, trolls, hags, and shops stocked with eyeballs and dark magic. It was dark and dingy and as lily realised where she was a voice behind her said "Where are you going beautiful," lily ran as fast as she could down the street. As lily ran a wheezing man caught up behind her and grabbed her top, she flung around. "Fancy a little fun with my friend," she wriggled free and ran faster towards a door into a big open light and James's open arms. "Oh thank god," he mumbled "thank god, Mum...Mum I've got her!" Ginny rushed over and grabbed lily and pulled her off, "Lily don't go down there its knock-turn alley a bad alley, this is where we want to be here in Diagon alley, over there is gringots, there is olivanders we will be getting your wand in England, and there is flurry and fortisques..." But lily wasn't listening she had spotted a big shop on the corner Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It had a big statue of two red haired people one of which was, "Mummy, mummy, mummy...Its uncle George." The big uncle George was standing next to an identical person who must be dead Uncle Fred, they kept lifting their hats and showing a new thing under then every time. Birds that flew away, bunny rabbits, galleons that cascaded down into people's hands below, everything..."Wow," Lily gasped

* * *

**Hey i hope you like it it's my first story fred has writen 2 but this is my first real big story, plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

l came out of Diagon Alley holding few things as most l would get in France, a wand and a bag full of galleons. My parents were INCREDEBY rich as Harry played for the England quidditch team. l could hardly contain her excitement as l climbed into the back of the taxi, Ginny thought it unwise to use flew powder again, on her way home. When they arrived l leapt out and ran into the house, "Mum Lucky's back!" she yelled pointing to a snowy white owl sitting on the window sill. Lucky was a young post owl l had got by post as buying one would be difficult as muggles would find it strange. 10 minutes later found the potter family sitting in the lounge listening to Ginny read Gabriel's letter. "In words, yes she will have you," l squealed and jumped up. She was going to France tomorrow mum would take her then leave her there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum I'm scared, I don't want to go. No, no, no..."l mumbled in Ginny's ear clinging to her arm. It was 10am and Ginny wheeled the baggage trolley around to unload their stuff onto a conveyer belt. l kept hold tightly to her arm which made handling bags very hard, "Let go Lil or we will never get the flight and be stranded here." Ginny knew this was a sure fire way to get her daughter off, sure enough it worked. Now wandering though the airport, l realised how lucky muggles were they could go to any schools no tests to get to special schools, don't have to pay for any schools.

30min later Ginny had strapped me in(I couldn't work out how to buckle them) and given me a iPod to listen to, but a last minute a girl with long dirty blonde hair looked down at them, "Apparently I'm meant to be in seat G4, " she enquired politely. I stared at her she was holding a box with, _Olivanders wand shop_, on it. "Um okay," I answered before blurting out quietly, "Are you a witch?"Ginny snapped round

"Lily, don't call people...Oh hello Twilight."

"Good morning Ginny," she replied. l spun between the two of them gazing and gesturing. "Oh yes, Lily this is Twilight she is Luna's daughter, she is going to Beuxbaton too."Ginny answered to Lily's questioning look. "Where are you staying Twilight?"

"Oh I'm hoping to stay at B&B's in the muggle world until the school," replied twilight. The rest of the journey was quite un-eventful, Twilight and l talked about Beuxbaton and Ginny listened to the iPod.

They arrived at 11am at Leon airport, and Ginny drove us to a very tall stretch of mountains. It was dark by now so everyone was yawning and rubbing their eyes but they were there at Gabriele's place. It was beautiful great sweeping mansion with soaring archways. "Wow," Twilight gawped

"I know isn't just..." I opened her door to get out then stopped as a small girl appeared at the great doorway, "Mama, mama they are here, they are here." She seemed to bounce with pure excitement. Then a woman who was simply stunning appeared behind her. She had silver hair and very blue eyes. She was wearing a royal blue gown and a fur muffler. The little girl had brown hair and was wearing a simple red dress that came to her knees. Behind them a man appeared in a white shirt, tie and jeans. Obviously this is where the girl got her hair from. "Joel...Joel come down here now we have guests...No now!" Loudly requested Gabriel to the upstairs. Ginny climbed out the car and shut my door so l couldn't hear, she walked over and had a hurried conversation with Gabriel and beckoned for both of them to come. "Me too?" Twilight questioned then gave lily the same look Lily had given Ginny. "Suppose..." l trailed off as l climbed out and unloaded my trunk. The girl who had looked much smaller from a distance bounded over and said in a big rush, "Wearesososopleasedtomeetyou. I'mRhiannon, i'm8Twightandilyyouwillbestayingthennwewilltakeyou 2andjoeltothecarriges." She took a deep breath and said more slowly, "Hi, this is Gabriel my mum. Dad is an idiot and left her when I was born. I'm Rhiannon as you know and my big brother is 12 and is called Joel. We live here, come and get some proper clothes on, like us." She added with a twirl. Just then a teenage boy appeared at the door and wandered over to us. He wore his hair in a sweep to the side, it was a light brown and his eyes which were blue, were very out of place in the families, hazel. "Has Rhi talked you to death yet?" Joel asked lightly, "As if not she will soon come in." Then he saw Twilight and cocked his head slightly to the side, and then Gabriel appeared behind with Ginny placed a hand on Twilights shoulder and spoke in a rich, sweet voice,  
"This is twilight, she will be staying with us also."And then to Joel and Rhiannon,  
"Take them to their room then, number...ummmmm...15 should be good. Well good bye Ginny so bring Luna's family and yours for Christmas."

"Yer, bye mum," l called back

"Thank you Ginny, and goodbye."

"Bye girls have a good term, enjoy yourselves and I don't want a single Howler Lily." Ginny called as she left

"Right show them to their room, Joel help lily with here trunk, Rhiannon help twilight. Dinner is at 8pm sharp get some of the clothes out of the wardrobe to wear."  
I blinked a few times, gaped at Twilight and lifted one end of my trunk, Joel lifted the other. We stumbled across the lawn then though the door into a room out of fairy tales. It was large and tall with a balcony around the edge and doors on it that went off in different directions. Joel whistled and a portly lady in a red dress and white pinafore arrived almost imminently, whisked out a wand and made my trunk wiz of over the balcony railings and though a door that opened just before the trunk came. I heard a bang behind he and lumboriously twilight and Rhiannon came though, again the lady did the same as with our trunk but with twilight's.

"This way," Rhiannon shouted,

"I swear she has two volumes shout or silent," Joel muttered to Lily who laughed. The laughter disorientated her and about 15 steps up lily slipped! Straight into Joel's arms!

"Glad I came with you now or you would meet me at the bottom of the stairs!" He laughed, he stood me back up and I scrambled up the stairs.  
I walked into my room and I swear I nearly fainted. It was long and thin with 2 massive 4 poster double beds in it; there was a floor to ceiling window and balcony at the other end.  
"God in hell, this is enormous!"I gasped. I wandered in, gauping, toward a big bed with red covers and touched the shiny fabric,  
"Silk?" I questioned Joel who came up behind me.

"Yep and you better get some silly posh stuff on or mum will kill you." He smiled and walked out. Rhiannon bounced over "comeoncomeoncome...ON..." she yelled pulling my arm toward a large oak door. I walk/run toward the door and get pulled through it. Twilight stands behind me staring at dresses that surround us...

It's a large open space with dresses hanging and every side.

"Twilight, I can do your hair if you would like?" Rhiannon suggested, "Lily you can pick a dress."

I look around gazing at the amazing fabrics, and found the one. It's silver, long and with a simple strap top and little black cardigan. I stroke the silvery fabric. It's like pulling my hand though water it is so fluid. I hold it up to myself hoping it's the right length. It's perfect! I slip it over my head and let it fall at my feet. It hardly weighs a thing, as light as a feather. I pull the black cardigan over the top and the fabric does the same thing, swishes and sways but in an elegant way.  
I wander over to Rhiannon who has plated Twilights long blond hair into a bun. It looks amazing.  
"Wow, Rhiannon you are so good!"  
"Thanks' Lil, right there we go Twilight go and pick a dress."  
Twilight stands up and looks at me.  
"Lily, you look...well...amazing."

"Thanks Twilight."  
Lily then bounds over,  
"Sit, sit, and sit. Come on Lily."  
"Okay, Rhiannon. Calm down or you will hurt yourself."  
I sit carefully on the velvet poof and just stroke the dress as Rhiannon's magical fingers work my ginger mess. First she brushes it to the point of falling out and then takes two sections from the front and plats them back. She then summons a small hair band and ties the two sections together.  
"Stand up Lil." She orders me, I do so. "Wowey, you look super staret."  
"Maybe I do..."


End file.
